paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 update history (Payday 2)
Update #1 'PS3 Status: Updated. ' 'Xbox360 Status: Still awaiting due to the imcompetence and neglect of console versions from Overkill, and David Goldfarb. ' Major changes *A complete overhaul of the weapon system, introducing numeric values instead of bars *Major changes to the stealth system, balancing how much weapons, skills and armors affect your concealment *Rewritten skill descriptions, introducing numeric values in the spirit of Mekonlips' www.pd2skills.info System *Fixed the "card / loot drop crash" that community members would experience while in the money screen or in the PAYDAY. *Fixed the "achievement crash" that community members would experience whenever gaining certain achievements. This also solves the issue where players are disconnected from the server. *You are no longer told that you will be released from custody as you get into custody (as you are done for...) *Fix for crash when joining a spectator camera at times *Implemented a fix connected to player movement crashes *Made tweaks to the economy system - added a whole lot more money to PAYOUTs and matched that with prices. Bags are super important! Or go check out Big Oil... *Made tweaks to the skill costs, higher tiers are now more balanced *Increased the XP payout depending on difficulty *XP buff for HARD, VERY HARD, OVERKILL to account for increased difficulty, making it more rewarding *Pro Job XP payout increased on OVERKILL difficulty, making it more rewarding *Failure XP payout reduced slighlty *Special enemies will now be marked when seeing them through security cameras *You can now mark special enemies when in bleedout *Fixed a bug where skills that reduces purchase cost did not reduce cost of buying Premium Contracts *Changed suppression to threat *Changed visibility to concealment *Changed recoil to stability Network *Changed private lobby properties and changed how invite is sent/accepted. *Fixed a bug so that Players can now use the "invite friends" feature in-game again. *Invites to private now works. *Optimize the network code for less waiting *Implemented a fix where players would crash, seemingly because of connection problems, but actually because of host issues Sound *Added beeping call sound for the pager call *Cranked up the volume on the ECM jammer *New Bain-lines added *Added new footsteps *We now stop weapon animations at mission end to prevent them from triggering sounds - for example, no more reload sound from shotgun in mission end screen *Improved the ambient sounds to loop seamlessly. *Added more and cranked up existing the car sounds. *Gun sounds improved and allowed to be 100% more at the same time *Added VO to the Sniper in Watchdogs! He is awesome. Art *Made glass double sided on player van *Added window damage on on office dividers with glass in them *Endless updates and fixes, just enjoy Gameplay *We got word from Bain that the Washington PD is really stepping up their car chase unit - keep an extra eye out in the back mirror heading out of your heists *Bags - you no longer can grab them through walls, fences and such - the easy days are gone! *Revives - gone are the days of reviving your team mate through walls - man up! *Your loot bags now show up in a growing pile in your escape car or chopper *Added so that the ECM blocks pagers if deployed BEFORE they go off. Warning: they come back after the ECM is done. Then you need to deal with them as usual. The ECM is a delay of the call not a terminator of it *Tweaked the escape rate on several heists, lowering the chance of an escape happening *Cable ties will no longer be replenished if dropping out and then into a game again *Fixed an issue where the game would crash if the player was trading a hostage to get the host out of custody *For all stealth crews out there, you can now highlight cameras as long as the alarm hasn't been triggered. *Fixed an issue where we changed the interaction point for lockpicking safes, making it work better *Improved killer instinct for the AI team. They are more aggressive and more prone to stay alive even on the OVERKILL difficulty. Single player never looked more tempting. *Much harder OVERKILL! Yes you got it - now dont cry. *More balanced single player sessions *We now display mission bags value on PAYDAY for both mandatory and additional bags in stats screen during gameplay. *Add ability to upgrade drills with your skill upgrades - you can now upgrade other players drills *Fixed bugs with the drill and hacking device, sound getting stuck and unavailable upgrades for clients Stealth *Major changes to the stealth system, balancing how much weapons, skills and armors affect your concealment *Fixed a bug for suspicion meter not decaying when same enemy has more than one suspicion object in sight *Decreased most SMG weapons and Assault Rifles concealability *Increased Pistol concealability except for the Deagle Pistol and Bronco .44 Revolver *It will no longer be possible to sneak right in front of enemies *Added a Detection Risk ring in the inventory instead of the Concealment bar *Fixed various issues with Suspicion and Detection related skills *Adjusted armor concealment values to make the first four armors more forgiving and the last three more punishing while sneaking *Adjusted the weapon concealment values to be less punishing *Security cameras have been improved and will now detect you faster - GENSEC have been hard at work *Tweaked the detection values based on QA and community feedback Armor *Armors have received a dodge value - the lighter you are, the higher chance you have of dodging bullets *Further balanced movement rates for all armors *Armor penalty now affects steelsight speed, crouching speed and in-air movement speed Menu *Team AI on/off setting is now saved when changing contract *Can't kick a player at mission end screen *Fixed a graphical glitch in end screen when level cap is reached *Fixed support for ultra widescreen / eyefinity Crime.net *XP tweaks to 1 day jobs vs 3 day jobs, it is now much more worth doing 2-3 day jobs *Prevent terminate contract option if signed out (server in failed/disconnected state) *New seeding for Crime.net contracts. All available contracts will have a chance to be displayed. No more waiting forever for a contract to appear. *You can now buy contracts available on Crime.net. Bain will set you up for a fee deducted from your Offshore Account. *Improved Payouts!: The Crime.net economy has got a major upgrade. After looking at massive amounts of data and collecting player feedback we have implemented and tested a new economy system. Each contract now has reward dependant on the mission specifics. Some contract amounts can seem low but the REAL value is in stealing additional loot bags. If you sling a lot of Coke for Hector he will compensate you greatly. The reward is different depending on the number of coke bags you clear. On the other hand, if you hit Big Oil it is not at all about bags and more about completion. If you get the engine to the helicopter and escape you get a hefty contract pay. This makes the game more tactical and you have to fight greed on almost every heist Thanks to everyone who helped out with this! *Crime.net is now balanced so you can chose to play for XP or Money or a middle way. Learn this by playing the heists on different difficulties. There are some anomalies to be found and taken advantage of! *NOTE: If you are in a BAG focused mission, go for the additional bags - they pay out many times more than the mandatory bags (for which you get the contract pay). BUT remeber - GREED KILLS! *Multiday jobs pay out greatly and are very rewarding once you figure out how to move additional bags through them. *Crime.net has reduced its somewhat cluttered info when counting the PAYDAY and contract money for you. You will be presented with a PAYDAY number that shows the amount of money the contract is worth EXCLUDING the LOOT BAGS. This is the offshore account money and 10% of that becomes you spendable cash. Look into it. it is simpler and more straightforward. *All cash numbers are now presented as Offshore money until converted to spendable cash. HUD *HUD viewpoints no longer clips at the edges *Three icons have been added for the drill monitor so players can now see which skills have been activated *Weapon modification icons have now been added to the inventory and the loadout menus *Increased volume of player armor regeneration sound Loot Drop *When 2 or more of the same weapon mod is in inventory, that weapon mod no longer drops. *Added EXP cards in the loot drop for fast leveling *Added much better cash cards! Masks & Customization *Added four new masks *Added four new patterns *Added four new materials *All masks are now shown in your mask stash - now you know how many masks there currently are available and which ones you have received *Fixed a mask exploit where the player could abuse the mask system to gain money Law enforcers and others *Bulldozer now talks! *Bulldozer has now a higher damage tolerance, and is more evil *Bulldozers can now throw smoke grenades - Oh my god *Bulldozers can now use the IZHMA 12G Shotgun - Sweet baby Jesus *Balanced the Bulldozer spawn rates on the different difficulties *Fix for client not being able to melee a Bulldozer *Enemies will now be highlighted when they are behind glass, while player is looking through cameras, and the "box" marking heads of enemies will work through glass *Tweaked enemy surrender chances *Sniper shoots less often but packs more punch *Increased Sniper difficulty on OVERKILL so that they now deal massive damage *Made a change where we buffed the snipers *Fixed a crash regarding Sniper on the OVERKILL difficulty *Tazer also talks! *Taser has more health and is a bit more sadistic *Taser volume cranked up *Added SFX to the Taser when his taser malfunctions and increased the damage the taser takes *Converted guards on players side don't try to sneak off a call for backup *SWATS now have much better flashbangs - use the shades! *Added more and better run and walking animations for our dear law enforcers. *Included a feature where law enforcement now can spawn and move in groups of bulldozers, Tasers, Shields and heavy SWATs *Tweaked the tactics of the law enforcers - Tasers grouped with Bulldozers now charge instead of providing support and are more aggressive *Balanced the tan FBI spawn rates on the different difficulties *Balanced the FBI Officers so they do less damage but still hurt *Taser now has increased taser range, are also harder to headshot *Tasers can now team up together with Shields *Law enforcers can now carry the Bronco .44 Revolver - go on, make their day *Added new VO when law enforcers are suppressed *Fixed a crash related to flashbangs *Fixed a crash when a player tries to convert a dead law enforcer *Added hearing loss sound for flashbang *Added new VO for police officers and S.W.A.T.'s *Decreased damage output of law enforcers carrying the CAR-4 Rifle *Decreased damage output of law enforcers carrying the AMR-16 Rifle *Gangsters have been balanced so that they are less deadly, yo *Gangsters can be highlighted during sneak phase *Fixed an issue with the pager yellow highlights on gangsters killed before cops are alerted Weapons *Added sound to the AK5 reload *Improved AK47 reload *Fixed bug with extended mag for R870 giving more ammo than intended *Fixed pistols (some of them) not using "aiming sensitivity" *Stubby can now be modded on the CMP Submachinegun *Silenced guns are much better silenced - Try it and see if you like it! *The bigger the silencer the lower the damage reduction is, because of training *New reload animations for the Deagle! *Texture fix for the "professional" sight. *IZHMA 12G Shotgun damage is buffed. *M308 Rifle has had its damage adjusted correctly. *Kobus 90 Submachinegun got a damage increase with long barrel weapon mod. added. *A bug when you use melee with the saw has been fixed *A complete overhaul of the weapon system, introducing numeric values instead of bars *Selecting equipped mod will display the base, mod and skill stats *CMP Submachinegun - Increased the damage, spread and recoil *AMR-16 Rifle - Decreased the damage and recoil *AK.762 Rifle - Decreased the damage *Krinkov Submachinegun - Decreased the rate of fire *AK5 Rifle - Lowered the recoil *Kobus 90 Submachinegun - Lowered the recoil *Deagle Pistol - Lowered the recoil, increased the damage *Mark 10 Submachinegun - Increased the damage and spread *Locomotive 12G Shotgun - Increased the full and fall-off damage *Crosskill Pistol - Decreased the damage, lowered the recoil *Mosconi 12G Shotgun - Modifications for the Mosconi 12G Shotgun now have higher concealment *The Ergo Grip modification of the Crosskill Pistol now has a stability statistic Skills *Dominator - Clients are now able to trade intimidated enemies *Updated several skill descriptions *ECM jammers can now be used to open ATM machines *Tweaked ECM feedback potency *Silent Killer is buffed *Silent Drilling - Lower the drill sound effect volume when skill is activated *Chameleon skill description text is now updated and more descriptive *Drill Sergeant BASIC and ACE bonuses increased *Buffed Cable Guy ACE *Buffed converted cops damage *Buffed Underdog BASIC *Stockholm Syndrome - Civilians revive the player faster now *Skill - Silent Drilling - Lowered the drill sound volume when skill is activated *Shinobi - Ace - Changed skill description to more accurately describe what the skill does *Juggernaut - Ace - Sprint and shoot upgrade added to the skill *Kilmer - Ace - Sprint and reload upgrade added to the skill *Boosted Aced Combat Medic revive bonus from 25% to 40%. *Enemies more affected by ECM feedback and civilians are no longer affected. *Added Inside Man Assets on almost all levels so that you can buy a EXPERT DRIVER that 100% takes away the Escape. *Made sentry gun tier 6 more effective. *Made a fix so that the Cleaner skill works properly with the cooks in the Rats Heist *Buffed the Bulletproof skill, now absorbs more damage *Rewritten skill descriptions, introducing numeric values in the spirit of Mekonlips' www.pd2skills.info *Complete overhaul of skill descriptions to more accurately describe what the skills do *ECM Feedback radius has been extended to 25m *Improved the Fast Learner skill by increasing its effect *Balanced the Bulletproof skill by decreasing its effect *Improved the Cat Burglar skill by increasing its effect *Improved the Lockpicking Expert ACE skill by increasing its effect *Improved the Gunslinger skill by increasing its damage and reload time *Improved the Cable Guy skill by increasing the interaction speed *Balanced the Inspire ACE skill so that it works 75% of the time *Improved the Sentry Combat Upgrade skill by increasing the armor % *Balanced the Chameleon skill, decreasing its effect *Balanced Tier 4 of the Ghost tree *Balanced Tier 6 of the Enforcer tree Safe house *Fixed a bug where a secondary gun would not show up in the safe house *Due to popular demand from the community, we've improved the safe house vault - if you're rich enough, you'll know what we mean Watchdogs Job, Day 1 *Fixed a gate that reacted in a strange way when C4 was used *Fixed an issue where bags could be thrown in unreachable places *Fixed collision issues *Watchdogs number of bags now depends on difficulty. *Tweaked chances of random events and walls. Watchdogs Job, Day 2 *Fixed a bug with the trucks collision Four Stores Job *Removed the TV's in Four Stores' 24/7 store. *ATM machines now have a random chance on appearing *Changed civilian animations so that there no longer are stonecold civilians during assaults *Fixed a bug where a camera wasn't spotting players properly Nightclub Job *Fixed the "Bad Music" asset on the Nightclub level. It now correctly lowers the amount of people willing to dance to elevator music. *Fixed the "Pickup Truck" asset on the Nightclub level. It now works *Removed civilian alert on the office windows facing the street in the Nightclub level. The music is too loud for civvies outside the office to hear. Kinda like in that Hotline Miami level *Removed civilian alert on the fancy striped lamps in the Nightclub level *Fixed alley door in the Nightclub level *Fixed crash sometimes when host was trading hostages *Changed so music stops sooner. This prevents the too long overlap when the assault starts *So many fixes... and Dmitri has changed up the club. There is tons of more variation and evil russian thugs around. *There is a rumour of a fight club, but we are not supposed to talk about that. *Made several fixes connected to AI movement pattern and collision *Fixed a bug with a shelf with no collision in the kitchen Bank Heist Job *Bank Deposit is more rewarding (and more risky) *Fixed an asset problem with cameras not highlighting the control box *Fixed catwalk on bank roof that bugged out collision wise *Fixed a bug on the bank job(s) where sometimes the van door wouldn't open, causing progression to halt *Moved the ATM machines in the lobby a bit so they don't intersect *Thermal drill now gets Technician bonuses for speed, alert radius and fixing itself Firestarter Job, Day 1 *Fixed so cameras stop beeping after the alarm goes off Firestarter Job, Day 2 *Fix for cuffed guard that is not detected as suspicious activity *Fixed breakable glass in the server room Firestarter Job, Day 3 *Fixed some objectives staying even though they were finished in some cases. *Fixed the vault door glitch/exploit (you won't “accidentally” fall through it) *Fixed a bug on the Firestarter Job, Day 3 where sometimes the player could not secure bags Mallcrashers Job *Reduced the amount of time between Bain saying damage values. *Big bug removed on Mallcrasher, that gave players 30x the worth of small windows when destroying 3 bugged windows. Also, rebalanced so that small stuff (vases, bottles etc) give more than before. Also added car windows and upped car destruction value. *Lots of new art for the mall such as lamps, barrista furniture and more *New asset icons for mallcrasher gas cans are in. *Blocked off a place where the player could get stuck if he really wanted to inspect certain gym equipment from... interesting angles *Fixed a wonky door on Mallcrasher *Made the AI move around better on the map *Removed the small rooms with the gas cans - reviewers really wanted this *Balanced property damage values. Big Oil Job *Fixed keycard asset from Big oil 1 to Big Oil2 ? it spawned 4 cards. Now it spawns 1 card and on the ground int front of the team when they start. The keycard is highlighted. Pick it up and open the door of choice. *Completely new layout on Day 1! *Fixed a bug so that the players can't shoot through the round windows to the left and right of a door *Modified cost for Big Oil Pro Framing Frame Job, Day 1 *Fix for rare crash when client shoots at enemies while host leaves the game Framing Frame Job, Day 2 *Optimized some collision on the train *Fixed issues where bags wouldn't count when traded in the Train Trade *Bag collision on roof of train fixed *Fixed collision in the secret tunnels *Removed a floating stone! *Fixed a bug so that players now are able to pass through the train door before it closes *Fixed an issue with the phone when multiple players would answer it at the same time Framing Frame Job, Day 3 *Fixed disappearing environment on the roof on the penthouse *Fixed a light bug *Fixed some rare objectives bug *Fixed a bug where bags weren't reachable Jewelry store Job *Fixed that if you stand on the safe door on Jewellery store while it's drilling, and then keep yourself on the door while it opens, as soon as you get off the door you fall through the floor to the base of the map, and then teleport back to the playable area. So now you can stand on the safe door..... *Fixed so that Bain does not tell you the police are sending in harder units, even though there are no police as you are in full stealth. *Fixed a bug where throwing jewelry bags on top of street lights will cause progression to be stopped *Fixed a bug where the player and bag collision wouldn't work properly with the dump truck (this is also fixed on the Ukranian job) Ukranian Job *Safes that would spawn inside of walls have been removed Rats Job, Day 2 *Bain speaks the correct line when player gets money and intel. You did good here not bad *Fixed a crash related to the client drop-in joining and crashing after a couple of seconds *Fixed collisions on Rats 1&2 *Fixed an issue where one of the money bag isn't secured when it spawn in the van *Modified cost for Rats Pro Diamond Store Job *Added the Diamond store Job *Fixed the AI navigation graph so they move properly Escapes *Added Park Escape in daytime and Cafe Escape in daytime for better variety *Removed some flying bushes on the Park Escape *Changed how escapes work, now civilian death increases chance and not time. Also a no alarm hit gives you NO escape. *Fixed minor graphical issues on Street escape. Category:PAYDAY 2